redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Verminfate
My Archive #1--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! well, who cares! yes thats just me.... what can I say, I'm a happy person! ( and dont act like you dont like it!! :P) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ha, you know how I laugh at everything? well, I was playing volleyball the other day with my friends, and I was makin' my friend missy laugh alot, because "I was giggling at nothing" and i said "yeah, thats a running joke with my and my friend, that I laught at everything" and my friend Tylor was all "yeah, its true. I've known you for, what, two months? and you laugh at everything!" hehe..... I'm just happy... not all emo and quiet like you! ;P sheesh, you like, laughed once at the park the other day.... and only a little... do you EVER laugh alot? I bet you do with your bro.... just not around me. humph. :P jk... kinda. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well, I know you're not emo all the time.... and its just that: you have a quiet laugh. *pout* I dont really like that.... but oh well. and another thing: you seem to get confused a lot! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) haha, you feign it.... LOL and why you shutting up? sheesh..... Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Silva didn't tell you about her boyfriend? Ooooh! Well let me tell you...*puts arm around VF's shoulder* --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) She was tellin' me how he was really sweet and how he was really shy. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 12:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hhmm? that I was sarcastic? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 18:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) NO!!!! you took my place in the "hot spot" blogs!!! NOOOOOOO!!! well, I guess this just means I have to update again soon! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah, you did lie. :P and that guy.....he just met me, but he's a fast learner. ha! yeah, clowns are just... horible. XP and yes, you dont know about them! :P to you! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb that song you sent me....... so us. :P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I HAVE PROOF!!!!!!! ok, you know how you always yell at me when I say I'm dumb or stupid? well, I HAVE PROOF! there was this shirt at some store, and on the front it said "want to know how to keep stupid people busy? (see back side)" so I flip it over and read the back. "want to know how to keep stupid people busy? (see front side)". I flipped it back and forth for like, I dont know how many minutes, till I finally got it. YOU CAN NOT DENY THE TRUTH OF THE T-SHIRT!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) oh, thank you. :) ok, I'll check it out. oh dear, I need to make some new ones, too.......another time. Bio today! whoo! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Character Personality Hey, mate. I'm tryin' to think of a cool personality for LOB in my next story. Can you tell me what are some cool qualities in a character so I can use 'em? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. I don't know how long it'll be before they can get back on, though. I'll post once that gets done. I've also got a few blank scenes I need to fill in and I have no idea how to do it yet. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) no, It was just a joke my friend made up, and because Richard called me crazy, I'm gonna end every comment I have with something crazy and Random!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I just drew her with her hair down, cause she didn't tell me how she normally wears it. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks Verminfate!!! YES!! I love how we Christians can connect. It just makes me more comfortable on the Web. Alright!!! Hope to see you around!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 00:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention.......YES!!!!!! I LOVE the Door Within Trilogy, and everyone I know to ask about it usually hasn't even HEARD of it before. And yes, my name is from the books!! Trenna Swiftfoot, meet Trenna Swiftpaw!!!!!! LOL And about Silva not having read "The Final Storm".....We'll have to get her to read it, if you don't mind me including myself in that endeavor. I personally think the last line in the book is the best. You know, where Aidan/Alaric is asking King Eliam "Are there adventures in the Sacred Realm Beyond the Sun?" The responce to that sends chills up and down my spine. It gives a feeling of longing, you know, for the day when WE get to have those adventures? I know this was a little long, but get me started on a good book I read, and I will go on and on and on and on and on and on and on.......You get the idea!! So thanks for the welcome, and I was wondering, could we possibly be friends? I actually just got my account today, and you would be the first person I've actually asked this to, so if it came off sounding weird, just overlook it :-) Alrighty then, hope to hear from you soon, and see ya 'round!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) NUTS!! And when I said "Aidan/Alaric" I meant "Aidan/Alic" or whatever his Glimpse's name was. I haven't read that series in probably 4-5 months!!! Again, hope to hear from you, and see you around!!!!!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OKAY!! I figured out Aidan's Glimpse's name (right after I submitted my message...GRRRR). His name is "Alec"!!! YAY ME!! I REMEMBERED!!!!! Yeah, I wrote a lot of entries just now. Oh well, sorry about that. *smiles sheepishly* Yes, again I will say it. "Hope to hear from you, and hope to see you around"!!! I will also add something else to my goodbye. Something I do really mean. "GOD BLESS"!!!! YAY!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright!!! I LOVE fan fiction!!! I will make sure to read them, starting now. And....I forgot what user you also told me, but I'll go back and check. I'd like to get to know people!!! And thanks again!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) he he.......... are you a member on the Phinias and Ferb wiki? LOL!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 15:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) User:Wild Doogy Plumm is your bro? didn't see that coming...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) is he younger, older, or twin?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) makes sense... have you ever seen a fennec Fox? they is adorable! :D they are little desert foxes with huge ears... I'm gonna make a redwall character that is one of them...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of naming it Jinx.. People are domesticating them so they can be pets.. that would be so cool!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) she might possibly be good, but I don't know much about her yet... I'm working on Vallug Bowbeast's daughter right now... she is a very difficult gel to create!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, IDK. its just that, I knew you liked it, and I clicked on it once..... Just wondering. ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) yeah, it looks funny. XD shoutbox.....? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) what, you think I feel beautiful every day? I rarely feel pretty. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) thanks *sigh* I find it hard to remember that most days. TT_TT Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) thank you more than you know. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) quote "I'm a guy" ROTFLOL!!! sooooo LAY :P *giggle* sorry, I dont know why that was so funny....*bursts out laughing again* ah, not even going to apoligize again. lol Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oops, Sorry mate!!! I am sorry, Verminfate! I realized that you were a guy just after I posted that thing to Silva, mentioning you as "she," and then Silva said something like, "Oh, he did, did he?" I was like WHOA!! Ooooooooooooops, sorry there, friend. But I have to say, that IS kind of funny................*trying to restrain myself....turns red in the face......* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh, LOL LOL LOL ROFL!!!!! Oh, sorry, that's just so funny to me.....*clears throat* Oh, okay, I think I'm better now. *wiping tears of merriment from my eyes* Oh, I AM sorry. I really didn't know. No hard feelin's, eh mate?? Sorry there....ROFL!!! That's just too funny!! It's my first big mistake (most likely of many) on Redwall Wiki. Bear with me, pal!! I'm just a little nutty. Wait, nutty?? HAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, just maybe a LITTLE slap-happy now. Okay, I really need to be going to bed. Check ye later, matey! *chuckles* Oops! LOOK OUT!!!! It's the absent-minded squirrel!!! LOL!!! I told you it was the first of many mistakes, mate! Forgot to sign me name, y'see!! Okay, to put on the bloomin' record.... *giggles helplessly* Oh, and for the record - you know, the OTHER record, the one I didn't just put something on - I'm a girl (in real life, too, not just on the Wiki)!!!!! *claps paws gleefully* All right, then. See ye 'round, Verminfate!!! *chuckles again* I'm sorry, I have so got the giggles!! You would think a 15 year-old would have better control....... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Guess not!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just so no one gets confused who just wrote all this gobble-de-gook....... Trenna Swiftpaw 03:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *scream* The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Phew! it was fake? I thought... oh never mond. thank you for informing me!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 18:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) A message from Trenna........ Trenna wanted me to tell you goodbye, as she will not be on the wiki often. TT_TT I guess she really liked us..... but, she'll be here ocasionally. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ye got that right!!! Yeah, I do like you guys! And I changed my mind, well kinda. I still won't be on THAT often, but I'll be making at least some kind of post to say hi and stuff at the very least once a week - but more realistically - most likely once every two days, or even once per day (but once per day might just happen occasionally). I already told Silva. Haven't heard back from her yet. And....Verminfate.....I AM sorry I thought you were a girl before.....aw I still chuckle when I think of it. Glad you forgave me!!! SO, I'll be seeing you around (not THAT often, but pretty often, still)!! Oh, and do you mind if I use my accent when speaking to ya? I kind of absentmindedly did it in the headline thingy. -relapses into Trenna Speech- Ye know, mate: the one dat sounds like dis!! Like wot the otter blokes sound like, mate!!!! Oh, an' I'll probably make more posts on the weekends and holidays then I do on the weekdays (for obvious reasons: school....-blurgh-) SO, dat's it matey! Thanks for yore time!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) hope this doesnt sound too personal but i have a question. on nd's talk page you said you were going on a 14 hour plane flight. i asked nd ad he said you went during july to england. now my question-why would it be 14 hours? States to Europe is usually only like 8? Was it from England to like California? Thanks, -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yay! good for you!! (and me!!) Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 23:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) (UTC) ok thanks!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic ilustrations Hey, If you wanna drop the description for your first pic you want for your fan fic 'the Darkblades' you can leave it on my talk page. :) Once again, like I told Verminking, I don't do a lot of gore, but I will do minor. Merry Christmas! Rudolph's pukin' balls of holley and old saint nick ain't all that jolley 21:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hiya, matey! Yes, I do believe I'll be using my otter/my squirrel speech now: -relapses into said speech- 'Ello, matey! Jus' wanted to drop by and say hi! It's been pretty busy 'round these parts (as in me life) and I jus' now got the chance to really sit down and say hi to you fellas! I said a longer "hi" than this on Silva's talk page, and I actually seem to end up using my character's talking method when conversing with her. I have no idea why. Well, just wanted to say hello, and I did, just now! SO, hope you're doing well, and see ya 'round! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually.... Really, nope!!! I've actually never seen that movie! But my cousins have, so I'm sure they'll be happy to show it to me! I jus' thought of a squirrel, and then I thought of a laffin' squirrel, you know, 'cos Silva laffs (laughs) so much! And THEN I remembered 'ow in the Redwall books, Brian Jacques sometimes mentions creatures makin' their whiskers twitch from laffter that's bubblin' up inside 'em. And THEN......I thought of the nickname...Methinks it were "Companion of the Twitching Whiskers" but then it were too long an' unweildy, so's I shortened it to "Twitchie"!! An' as for a nickname fer YOU, I don't really know that much about yore personal'ty yet, matey! But when and if the name strikes me, I'll be lettin' ye know, 'kay? Well, that's it fer now, me buckoe!!! I'll be seein' ye 'round! An' I'll be checkin' out that movie, too! Yore matey, Trenna Swiftpaw 15:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) By the way.... Just to make sure, you did mean the movie "Hoodwinked", right? I mean, I've only heard of the movie "Hoodwinked", and you wrote "Hookwinked" on my talk page, so I hope I've got hte right movie in my head. That's about....Little Red Riding Hood and stuff, right? Anyway, I haven't seen "Hoodwinked" but I have heard of it, and I've never heard of the movie "Hookwinked", if that was really what you meant. 'Kay then! Thanks Verminfate!! Trenna Swiftpaw 22:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) haha! i love your talk page title thingy! "bah, humbug!" teeheehee! we just watched a christmas carol on a feildtrip at school. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Neat! Alright, I will certainly check it out! Thanks mate!!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw Hi, FV! Just looked at your userpage. I like all the shows you have listed! I haven't seen the old Get Smart show but I have seen the new movie. I thought it was hilarious XD. I also watch Top Cat, Yogi Bear in awhile, The Munsters are cool gotta love the theme song! and used to watch Liberty's Kids until we got satellite and the whole 'digital conversion' thing happened, so now I can't watch PBS unless I get a converter :P. I also noted how many fan fictions you have in progress. How do you keep up with it all!? --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 20:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Bah humbug to you too; and I thought you said you wouldn't update unless I read it.... I didnt, and you did. :P its so nice to see someone stick to their threats. lol Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 00:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) pppphhhhttttt, riiiight. ok, ok, I believe you (i do?) and FINE!! I'M GONNA GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!!! YA HAPPY!?!?!? sheesh, the way you get me to do things is unbelievable..... *rolls eyes* Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 03:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Wassup VF! lol Oh, you should definitely see the movie, it is great! I want to see the older version, I will have to look it up. Yeah, Top Cat is pretty cool, he has to be the only cat that I like XD have several cats at my house, all of them are very annoying. I agree with you, most of the shows these days don't even make sense compared to the older ones, and they were a lot more kid-friendly too. Oh, ok. Well at least you don't have as much as it looked like at first. Still alot of work though, for me at least XD. I'm horrible about updating. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 20:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ha, it sounds really good! Oh, question have you heard the song 'Just like you' by 3 Days Grace? I think it's better than 'Animal I've become'. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 02:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) hey, answer your emails!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 00:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) SHOOT!!! I HATE HATE HATE YOUR COMPUTER!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 00:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ok, well yes, that one... and I sent you another... shoot... I think its cuz it has a link...my computer does that sometimes XP Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 00:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hey Verminfate! i didn't know you like the Hillbillies, Munsters, and Gilligan! so do i! um, just one question: why do you have a picture of Perry the Platypus at the top of your page? oh, and i want to wish ya a Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holydays! cya, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, VF! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christams, VF!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know you don't like Christmas & all, I mean I could sort of tell by your "Bah humbug, I really hate Christmas" but - no JK, lol. Merry Christmas & God bless, Verminfate! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) um....................why do you call LordTBT "Sir"? LOL........I just read that, and......yeah, it made me laugh XD you're funny........I actually said you were something else out loud, but.....not that its bad, but people are gonna be like "why did you call Vf a dork.."...... oops :X LOL But hey, you know I'm just teasing! :) HUG!!! haha Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think you'll like this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0a8cXm9qsk&feature=related. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard of the National Jamboree for BSA? It's this summer and I was wonderin' if you an' Doogy were goin'. I'm going! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) That was a dumb question for me to ask. Virginia is REALLY far away from where you live. I'd rather live in California, though. Seems like a sweet place! I went to San Diego with my grandparents when I was in 1st grade. I loved it! I'm looking forward to going back to CA when I'm older. BTW, I gotta sit in the hot July sun and listen to the president talk for a few hours. :P --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Alabama is like that but can be kinda humid. Humidity stinks. >:P --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your images are a bit large, could you shrink them please? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering, when are you starting Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, that's a bummer :P. Please tell me when you get it on! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Jamboree is going to be crazy. We're getting two kids from out of state. One from Las Vegas and the other from California. The kid from California actually used to be in our Troop and I've known him since Cub Scouts, but his family had to move to California because of his mom's job. I was really good friends with his brother. Too bad his brother can't come. I just can't wait to see him again! When I see him in July, it will have been over 3 years since we saw each other last. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm going crazy. I thought I saw Silva on the Shout Box the other day, but it could have been a dream. :P BTW, tell Doogy I said Hi. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, the kid was originally from where I live but moved to CA and during Jamboree, he'll be in our patrol. Jamboree patrols are kinda confusing. Tell Doogy I said "Good luck!" I'm working on some of the last requirements for Eagle. Just got to do the requirement for Personal Management that takes 3 months and do two more 10 mile hikes and a 20 mile hike. I'm doing the 20 mile hike in Spring Break. Then I got to ask my principal something about my Eagle Project. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) VF I saw your question to TBT (yes I was "eavesdropping") but I say that it is okay because there are warnings at the top of the website and all that warn of spoilers. If someone doesn't want to know how the character dies then don't look at the article. Otherwise you'd never put up the death because there are a lot of people who haven't read the book or any Redwall book for that matter. Should we take off the deaths for ever single character? Regards Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Deaths If the only information you're adding to an article is how a character dies, no. That's the only thing you know about a character, is how they die? -- LordTBT Talk! 03:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Like the new sig? --Bluestripe the Wild Over and out! 03:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the process of reading it. Did you like it? Bluestripe the Wild Over and out! 23:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) UNGATT TRUNN Fill out my Poll, old chap, I know you're here. --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 06:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Wot do you think of "Adarin Kordyne," eh? Ye think I covered it pretty well? --Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are My Days!!! 00:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Pretty cool, mate! --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 22:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Verminfate! Happy Easter! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 16:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I finished TSQ. Now we can talk about it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! Cumm an' meet ee choild o' death, vurmints! Great quote! Vilaya's "resurrection" was pretty unexpected. Did you notice how Vilaya went on a killing spree after that? She killed Gliv, Fallug, and Grakk. Before then, she killed Kodra and Flandor. I think that Vilaya is the main antagonist to have killed the largest amount of characters (to my knowledge). Zwilt killed Grullba Deathwind, Gadra the Spear, planned Gripchun's death, planned Dirva's death, and killed Clerun. Wait...they're tied! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I'm makin' another little fun sig like I did with Baliss. This time, it's Axtel. What colors should I use? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) so, seeing as it seems that you don't have a redwall fursona, do you need an adoptable? i have info on my page if you want... it helps to think about your strengths, and see what species you would most likely fit in... like, if i had wanted to go goody goody, i would most likely be a squirrel. but a ferret would also fit me, so i chose that instead.. *shrug* but of course, i could be wrong, and you have a fursona, but just haven't mentioned it =O--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i'm taking a stab at what me imagination thinks you look like in real life.... mmmmmmmmmmmmmm your thin, tall and lanky, and your mischievious, so theres a slight grin on your face.... okay heres a set fursona idea, if ye don't like the species, i'll change it.... Species:Weasel Occupation:Theif Personality:Happy go lucky, mischievious, couragious, not afriad to stick his nose in dangerous things, cheerful, witty,always joking, nimble and good at lockpicking. is a bit of an actor Appearance:Black fur with a offwhite underbelly. three white stripes on his left cheeck as though he was slashed with a claw full of paint xD navy blue eyes, and a red vest. weapon is three throwing knives, and a bolas. wears a key on a chain around his neck. i'll come up with a back story later.... as for a name..... how about Westley? or Ian? and a last name..... mebe Sootrift... wait... for a backstory, why not he have been an actor before he became a theif.... somat like that =D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Mouth drops open and hits the floor whooooaaaa i did didn't I? wow.... okay, you'll stick with that one then? but will you Call him Ian Sootrift, or Westley Sootrift?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) that'll be great! =D you gonna want a drawing with that? (lol) heres a character layout for your userpage, if you want...*shrug*--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) "Well, rabbet, come for a lesson in swordplay, have you?"--Zwilt the Shade Tizzzzz death! "Y-you...k-killed...the Sable...Quea.....!"--Vilaya, Sable Quean Bow your heads! 1. While fighting Zwilt, 2. While fighting Ambry 3. Right after that --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i've come up with a back story =O he was found orphaned by redwallers, and an old hogwife raised him, hte skipper despised him, cause his family was killed by weasels, and when Westley got older, he went into the cellar and he and the cellar hog drank drugged wine, and they both fell asleep, and the skipper, murdered the ellar hog and placed the murder weapon in Westley's paws and framed him for hte crime (he killed hte cellar hog so he could frame and get rid of westley). and Westley is banished, and he joins some actors, then he becomes a theif... i'll give you the pic tomorrow BTW =D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) well, yeah. 90% of the redwallers liked him... their were the other 10% who didn't =P but do you think it sounds just a wee bit Outcast of Redwall-ish? *shrug* what do you mean by a daaaark siiide ? *Twilight zone Music accomponnied by tales from hte darkside intro begins to play* MWAHAHAHHAAH *cough choke* aw ferget it! XD i'm weird arn't I?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I made a signature for Badredd. I remember Liberty's Kids from when I was little! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I remember that lil' French kid from that show...He was my favorite... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) heres Westley! i would have gotten it to you sooner, but the internet was down! =(--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) why, i'm flattered! =O i didn't think it would go that far! X) i'm glad you like it! --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey read this story please! Hey, super big update on Creepy crawlies! Warning, not for the faint hearted!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Now what starts with the letter "C"? "Cookie" starts with "C"! Let's think of other things that starts with "C" Uh. .Uh. . . Who cares about da other things?! C is for cookie that is good enough for me! C is for cookie that is good enough for me! C is for cookie that is good enough for me! Oh! Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with "C"! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I got a few suggestions for your story. You don't have to use them, but I'll go ahead and say them. Some of the creatures in Snake Hunter could be Dingoes, Frilled Lizard, maybe a Tasmanian Devil, a Kookaburra, and maybe a Bandicoot. As for other things, maybe Avroc or a companion from where he lives tags along with him, could carry a digeridoo-like instrument. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen much of Doogy lately. Is he busy? Just curious as to why he hasn't been on in a while. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You know a little while back when I asked you for help with a villain? You said he should be a mongoose. Anywho, I need help with a small, venemous snake that he carries with him. NO, THE SNAKE WON'T KILL HIM. I need a name for the snake. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It's female. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 17:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Those sound good! Thanks! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 17:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hello thanks for the welcome.I also have another user so if you figure it out than please don't tell.and whats with all these pictures of things how can I get one?-Nightpaw how do I get a picture?does someone make them or do you have to do them yourselves? cuz I am no good at making art.-Nightpaw http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bluestripe_the_Wild/Signatures ;) Enjoy! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) This summer I'm planning on actually updating my fan-fic!(on Colonel Procyon's page) XD I've had no time with scchool, but that will change :) I'm just sick of having the thought of my fan-fiction sitting there in cyber space, stagnating like a body of water without a stream to refresh it. Prard Grrr... 03:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Riddle I put a riddle on my blog page if you want to try and solve it. Prard Grrr... 00:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC)